


Зомби против растений и котиков

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz), White_fire_mistress



Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (ME) [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Art, Decapitation, Digital Art, Gen, M/M, Severed Head, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_fire_mistress/pseuds/White_fire_mistress
Summary: Они дойдут живыми.
Relationships: Fujimiya "Aya" Ran/Hidaka Ken
Series: ФБ 2020: БК - визуал (ME) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Weiss Kreuz визуал R — NC 2020





	Зомби против растений и котиков

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/e2/67/OO7xx9Ic_o.jpeg)


End file.
